finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle (Final Fantasy)
"Battle" , "Battle Scene" or "The Scene of Battle", is the battle theme of the original Final Fantasy. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy In the original NES version, "Battle" is the only battle theme, playing in every battle including Chaos. It is the seventeenth track of the first disc on ''All Sounds of Final Fantasy I & II, the first soundtrack. In the Wonderswan Color version, "Battle" was remastered and further arranged into four different themes, which would play at the various boss battles: "Miniboss Battle", "Boss Battle A", "Boss Battle B", and "Final Battle", all arranged by Nobuo Uematsu. "Battle Scene" became the nineteenth track of the original soundtrack. "Miniboss Battle" plays as the battle theme for minor bosses, and is the thirty-second track of the soundtrack; "Boss Battle A" and "Boss Battle B" play at battles against the Four Fiends, and are the thirty-third and thirty-fourth tracks of the soundtrack, respectively; "Final Battle" is the final boss theme, and is the thirty-fifth track of the soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy XV The theme is included in the music player. It is available since the beginning as part of the Memories of FF album and the ''Dissidia arranged version is on the Memories of DISSIDIA FF album purchased from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) "Battle -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY I" in arrangement by Tsuyoshi Sekito. It is the eighth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. The track is used as the default themes for battles including Warrior of Light and Garland, or any battle with the Old Chaos Shrine as the arena. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy "Battle -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY I" is a battle theme. The original NES version of "Battle" is also part of the ''Final Fantasy Music Pack DLC distributed through the PlayStation Network. It is automatically selected for Arcade and Quick Battles featuring the Warrior of Light, Garland or taking place at the Old Chaos Shrine. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The original NES version and ''Dissidia arrangement appears battle music, called "The Scene of Battle" on the soundtrack. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Battle" was selected as the Battle Music Sequence for the ''Final Fantasy Series play. The theme appears on Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Compilation Album. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Battle" is a Battle Music Sequence. "Mini-Boss Battle" and "Last Battle" appear as new BMS. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival World of Final Fantasy A new arrangement called "Prismelody: The Scene of Battle" plays when using Warrior of Light's Champion Medal. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales "battle theme" is a remix of "Battle" and appears as the background music of card battles. It is the twenty-fifth track of the original soundtrack. Arrangement album appearances The Black Mages An hard-rock arrangement of "Battle Scene" is the very first track of the The Black Mages' first, eponymous album ''The Black Mages. ''Piano Opera Final Fantasy I/II/III "Battle" is included in the piano "Battle Medley FANTASY I/II/III". It was arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama and is the ninth track of the album. Final Fantasy Orchestra Album "Battle" is the first song of the final track of this album, "Battle Medley 2012 (Final Fantasy I – XIV)", arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama. Live performances "THE BLACK MAGES" LIVE The Black Mages's arrangement of "Battle" from their debut album was performed live at 2003 concert that took place at Shibuya-AX and Kanagawa University. It was the fifth song of the line-up. Compilation album appearances Square Enix Battle Tracks V.1'' The original version of the "Battle Scene" was included in this compilation, of which it is the first track. Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call